Cinta Cupid
by Pirates of the Moon
Summary: CHAP 2 IS UP! Cupid bertugas menyatukan cinta dua orang manusia yang saling mencintai. Tapi, Cupid itu sendiri tidak bisa merasakan yang namanya cinta. Ironis sekali, bukan? LuMin and KrisChen Fanfiction for EXO. BL.
1. Chapter 1

**Cinta Cupid**

An EXO Fanfiction

By Pirates of The Moon

**.**

All character belongs to themselves. But the story is mine.  
MalexMale pair, OOC, and typo(s)  
With pairing LuMin and KrisChen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Awal sebuah kisah.**

Perkenalkan! Namaku Chen! Aku adalah cupid remaja yang akan turun ke lapangan untuk praktek tentang teori yang selama ini aku pelajari. Kalian tahu? Aku sangat gugup, bahkan lebih gugup ketika aku pertama kali masuk sekolah.

Cupid?

Kalian semua pasti tahu. Kami adalah makhluk yang sering-sering di sebut sebagai peri cinta, dewi cinta, malaikat cinta dan sejenisnya. Kami sering di lambangkan sebagai anak-anak kecil yang hanya memakai popok, bersayap putih kecil dan memegang panah. Bahkan yang terparah, kami di gambarkan telanjang dengan memakai sayap kecil malaikat di punggung kami—menyedihkan sekali _image_ kami kalau kalian tanya pendapatku.

Kami, para cupid tidak seperti itu. Kami tidak bertelanjang dada maupun benar-benar telanjang—bahkan di negeri kami hal itu di larang—seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan. Atau kami tidak memakai popok. Kami juga tidak seperti anak-anak kecil yang kalian pikirkan. Tapi, memang, kalau yang kalian maksud cupid yang baru lahir, itu adalah cerita yang berbeda. Kami juga tidak memakai panah yang ujungnya memakai hati.

Kami, para cupid hampir sama dengan manusia. Kami berbadan seperti manusia. Mulai dari yang namanya anak kecil hingga yang sudah tua. Aku ingat betapa susahnya Cupid SooMan menyatukan hati para manusia dengan usianya yang sudah tua. Semakin tua cupid, maka semakin susah ia menyatukan hati para manusia. Aku menjadi kasihan pada Cupid SooMan.

Baiklah, kembali lagi ke topik awal.

Kami para cupid benar-benar tidak seperti apa yang ada di gambarkan di gereja-gereja atau apa yang selama ini kalian pikirkan. Mungkin wajah imut itu pengecualian. Tapi, untuk ukuran badan dan apa yang di pakai, apa yang manusia gambarkan berbeda dengan para cupid sebenarnya.

Sebenarnya sudah banyak yang protes dari kaum kami, tapi apa yang kami bisa lakukan? Kami ini seperti makhluk lain bagi manusia. Mereka tidak akan bisa melihat ataupun mendengar suara kami.

Untuk pakaian, para cupid memakai seragam ketika bekerja. Seragam yang bergaya sama tiap harinya bahkan jika kau tidak teliti, kadang ada juga para cupid yang selalu saja memakai seragam yang sama tanpa di cuci-cuci hingga menimbulkan aroma yang tidak sedap. Biasanya orang seperti itu akan di kenakan pasal 3 UUD PerCupid-an No.5 tentang pendisiplinan kebauan.

Pakaian kerja kami lebih menjelasnya dalam satu kata. Tidak nyaman! Eh, itu mungkin dua kata.

Sungguh, benar-benar tidak nyaman bagi para cupid yang akan bekerja. Kami memakai seragam ketat berwarna pink norak dengan stempel hati besar di dada. Oh tidak, untuk menjelaskan hal itu saja membuatku malu. Sangat malu.

Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh raja kami sehingga ia menetapkan pakaian seragam kerja kami seperti ini.

Negerti Cupid di pimpin oleh raja yang di pilih berdasarkan pemungutan suara rakyat terbanyak. Biasanya para raja akan berganti ketika mereka tidak sanggup atau tidak mampu mempertahankan hubungan orang yang mereka satukan.

Dan aku salut kepada raja yang sekarang. Namanya sangat panjang, tapi sebut saja namanya Kris. Kalian ingin tahu nama panjangnya? Jangan, aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya karena mulutku bisa berbusa. Aku juga sama dengan raja, memiliki nama yang panjang. Semua cupid juga begitu.

Alasan aku salut kepada raja adalah karena ia bisa menyatukan cinta dua orang manusia hingga ke jenjang pernikahan dan tetap bertahan selama empat puluh tahun! Wow! Ini adalah sejarah baru selama masa negerti cupid.

Lalu untuk pakaian non kerja, kami juga memakai pakaian berwarna pink norak dengan banyak gambar hati. Bedanya, kali ini pakaian kami tidak ketat. Pakaian kami longgar.

Tapi, kami tidak bisa terus-menerus memakai pakaian non kerja kami. Karena cupid remaja hingga dewasa hanya akan terus bekerja menyatukan cinta manusia. Bahkan setelah menyatukan pun mereka harus memantau apakah tugas mereka berhasil dengan baik.

Kami semua melakukan itu juga bukan tanpa balasan—walaupun kami sebenarnya di takdirkan untuk itu. Tapi, semenjak Kris memerintah, beliau memberi _reward_ kepada yang berhasil atas tugasnya. _Reward_nya yaitu bisa memakai pakaian non kerja selama kita bekerja dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dan sangat membahagiakan. Para cupid bisa terlepas dari pakaian ketat norak itu. Kalau di dunia manusia mungkin sama seperti hadiah uang?

Sekarang, aku berdiri tepat di depan portal bersama para cupid lainnya yang akan praktek. Salah seorang guruku menjentikan jarinya. Portal yang awalnya hanya lubang kecil yang diam itu mulai bergerak. Membelah udara dan menganga semakin lebar dan melebar. Aku sedikit takut ketika melihat di dalam portal itu ada warna-warna yang aneh. Baru kali ini aku berharap warna dalam portal itu alangkah baiknya kalau berwarna pink.

Di buku memang sudah di jelaskan bagaimana portal itu dan kenapa warnanya begitu. Tapi, tetap saja aku masih takut. Dan hawa ketakutan itu semakin menyebar seiring dengan para cupid lainnya yang juga perasaannya tidak jauh berbeda denganku.

"Kalian takut?"

Suara besar yang merupakan raja negeri ini mulai berbicara di tengah-tengah kerumunan kami. Aku bahkan baru sadar dia ada di sana. Rasanya dia tidak ada di sana. Apa dia menggunakan teleportasi? Ah, iya sangat mungkin, karena dia adalah raja.

Kris berjalan mendekati portal yang berarti dia berada tepat di sampingku dan itu membuatku menganga. Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang raja dari jarak sedekat ini. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dan sempurna dengan rambut kuningnya yang melambai-lambai di tiup angin dari portal. Begitupula dengan jubah pink yang ia gunakan.

Entah kenapa rasanya tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilan Kris. Padahal dia juga menggunakan pakaian pink norak ketat di tubuhnya dan jangan lupakan gambar besar hati di dada yang terpampang jelas di badan tegapnya. Tapi, ia tetap terlihat tampan tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun. Berbeda dengan orang lain. Bahkan berbeda dengan guruku yang membuka portal tadi. Namanya Kai, guru berkulit hitam itu terlihat sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat tidak serasi di cocokkan dengan warna pink.

Tapi, Kris berbeda.

"Kenapa kalian takut? Kalian takut untuk pergi ke dunia manusia? Dunia manusia itu menyenangkan. Kita bisa menjalankan tugas kita di sana dan mendapatkan suatu kehormatan. Kita akan mengetahui apa yang selama ini kita pelajari di sekolah dan membuktikannya di sini. Dan aku ada di sini, turun bersama kalian dan menjaga kalian. Jadi, apa lagi yang kalian takutkan?"

Perkataan Kris membuat kami semua terdiam dan terpesona pada saat yang bersamaan. Kata-kata bijak yang bisa memotivasi hati kami yang gundah.

Kris dengan tersenyum mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam portal. Kami mengikutinya di belakang dan aku dengan cepat mengambil posisi tepat di belakangnya. Melihat jubah pinknya yang sudah tidak melambai lagi.

Entah kenapa, rasa takutku tadi menghilang begitu saja. Aku bahkan tidak takut ketika para guru mulai menutup portal dan kami berada di dalamnya. Dengan di lingkupi berbagai warna aneh. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jelas, ada banyak warna hitam, biru, ungu, kebanyakan warna gelap dan jaminlah, kau tidak akan menemukan warna pink.

Kris bertepuk pelan. Dan kami semua ternganga akan apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Dengan satu kali tepukan tangan saja, portal itu mulai membuka celah. Menampakkan warna biru langit dan lubang yang kecil. Raja memasukkan tangannya di sana dan mulai membuka portal itu. Kembali portal membelah ruang hampa dan semakin lama kami dapat melihat warna biru cerah bersamaan dengan warna putih yang kami ketahui itu adalah langit beserta awan.

Setelahnya kami semua keluar dari portal, portal itu menutup dan kami menganga. Menatap sekeliling. Kami sekarang melayang. Berada di langit dan aku hanya bisa seperti orang bodoh ketika sadar kami tidak lagi di dunia cupid.

Ini sangat berbeda dengan duniaku. Di mana kebanyakan warna pink yang mendominasi dan bahkan langit kami berwarna pink. Kalau dunia manusia berbeda. Terlalu banyak warna di mana-mana. Bahkan di bawah kami, beberapa kaki jaraknya, ada manusia yang memakai baju warna-warni. Aku benar-benar terkagum.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Cupid Chen?"

Aku tersentak kaget saat Kris menyapaku pelan. Kris berdiri tepat di sampingku dan itu benar-benar membuatku ternganga sekaligus gugup karena bisa berada di samping seorang raja. Dan kenapa Kris bisa mengetahui namaku?

"Luar biasa. Kenapa anda bisa tahu nama saya?" aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaranku akan hal itu.

Aku mendengar Kris tertawa pelan. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "baiklah para cupid sekalian! Mulai saat ini kalian semua bebas. Carilah manusia yang hatinya akan kalian satukan dan bersiap-siaplah untuk memantau mereka setelahnya agar hubungan mereka tetap bertahan. Pencarian Cinta Cupid di mulai dari..." jeda sejenak, raja Kris sepertinya sekedar menambah ketegangan yang menyenangkan dari para cupid.

"SEKARANG!"

Sedetik sesudah itu, semua para cupid sepertiku berhamburan. Mereka melayang-layang mencari hati manusia yang akan mereka satukan. Lihat? Mereka melayang. Kami tidak punya sayap. Tapi, kami bisa melayang ke mana pun yang kami mau.

"Untuk pertanyaanmu yang tadi Cupid Chen. Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui namamu? Aku adalah raja, kewajibanku berusaha mengingat wajah dan nama para cupid. Dan kau, cupid yang berbeda, Chen."

"Eh?"

"Maksudku, kau cupid yang tercedas di angkatanmu."

Kris tersenyum tipis. Dia mengusap pelan kepalaku.

"Nah, lihat, dia akan menjadi manusia yang akan kau urusi. Apa kau merasakan getaran tertarik darinya kepadamu?"

Kris menunjuk pada seseorang yang berjalan tepat di bawah kami. Aku mengerinyitkan alisku. Dia adalah seorang pria bertubuh pendek dan proporsi pipinya lebih besar ketimbang badannya sendiri. Matanya hitam besar dengan efek mengkilat sepertinya. Memang sesuai perkataan Kris, aku dapat merasakan getarannya menarikku.

Bicara soal getaran, di sekolah aku di ajarkan tentang siapa orang yang akan para cupid urus nanti. Tidak boleh sembarang orang. Makanya, kami para cupid telah di ajari bagaimana mengenali dan merasakan getaran tarik dari manusia yang akan kami satukan cintanya.

"Jadi, siapa gadis beruntung yang akan saya jodohkan dengan dia?"

Lagi, aku melihat Kris tersenyum. Dia memegang kedua bahuku dari belakang.

"Chen, apa menurutmu tentang cinta?"

Aku mengingat pelan tentang apa yang pernah di jelaskan oleh guruku, "perasaan yang bisa membuat manusia lupa segalanya. Status dan siapa mereka sebenarnya. Dan perasaan bahagia yang membuat manusia berada di ambang segalanya."

"Lalu?"

"Sekaligus perasaan yang sangat susah di pahami. Terkadang kita senang dan sedih dan juga banyak efek lainnya daripada yang namanya cinta itu. Ada juga yang rela melakukan apapun demi cinta. Itu isi buku yang saya baca. Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku dapat mendengar Kris tertawa tertahan. "Berarti defenisi tentang cinta memang sudah mantap pada dirimu. Tapi, sebenarnya kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta."

Aku menoleh ke belakang, "aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta. Cupid kan tidak mengenal cinta."

"_Ironi_, bukan?"

"Eh?"

Kris kembali tersenyum. Dia melepaskan genggamannya dan dia menatap ke bawah pada pria yang ia katakan akan menjadi targetku. Orang itu tengah memakan burger yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Maaf, apa maksud perkataan anda tadi? Saya tidak mengerti."

"Lalu Chen, apa menurutmu tentang cinta sesama jenis?" Kris kembali bertanya dan kali ini pertanyaannya mulai aneh. Aku memang pernah membaca cinta sesama jenis. Tapi, aku tidak dapat menemukan kelanjutan cerita tentang apa itu cinta sesama jenis dan bagaimana rasanya. Sehingga aku tidak terlalu paham akan hal itu.

"Saya tidak terlalu tahu akan hal itu."

"Apa saja yang kau ketahui, Chen."

"Hubungan sesama jenis adalah tugas yang berat bagi cupid. Karena terlalu banyak rintangan untuk percintaan mereka. Bahkan mustahil untuk di wujudkan."

"Kau benar, Chen." Kris tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, berusahalah."

"He?" Aku tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan Kris. Tiba-tiba saja dengan jentikan jarinya, sebuah portal kembali muncul. Dengan cepat terbuka lebar dan semakin lebar.

"Satu lagi Chen, aku lupa memberi tahumu." Tepat sebelum Kris memasukkan kakinya ke dalam portal ia membuka suara, "jangan pernah mencoba menyatukan hati orang yang tidak saling mencintaimu, karena akan berimbas pada dirimu sendiri. Mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk kaku. Antara mengerti dan tidak mengerti.

Perasaanku abu-abu.

Tapi, aku tetap menjalankan tugasku. Aku melesat ke bawah, tepat di mana pria itu berjalan dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tugasku di mulai dari sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chen yang melayang di samping pria yang bahkan sampai sekarang tidak ia ketahui namanya hanya bisa mengacak rambut hitamnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tapi, ia yakin, ia hanya harus menunggu sampai orang yang di cintai oleh orang yang ia ikuti muncul.

Chen memperhatikan ekspresi pria itu. Dia terlihat nikmat sekali memakan burgernya dan tidak menghiraukan tatapan gadis yang lewat di sampingnya. Mereka menatapnya dengan pandangan gemas dan beberapa ada yang menatapnya dengan pandangan suka. Chen menoleh menatap pria itu, tapi tidak ada rasa ketertarikan sedikitpun.

Chen melayang-layang bosan. Sempat rugi ia merasa takut akan apa yang terjadi padanya di dunia manusia jika yang ada hanya akan membosankan seperti apa yang Chen lakukan. Ia melayang mengelilingi pria itu dan pria itu benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Chen memang ada di sekitarnya.

"Haloo?" Chen berusaha berkomunikasi walaupun ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Ia sudah hapal sekali tabiat manusia. Mereka tidak akan dapat melihat ataupun mendengar para cupid.

Chen jadi penasaran, bagaimana para cupid yang lainnya melakukan tugas mereka. Sudah berapa hati yang sudah mereka satukan? Sedangkan Chen? Ia masih meneliti dan mengamati.

Pergerakan Chen terhenti ketika pria itu terdiam kaku dan tidak lagi memakan burgernya. Ia menatap lurus ke depan Chen dengan pandangan kaget setengah mati.

Chen menelan ludah gugup.

"K-kau bisa melihatku?" dia bertanya pelan.

"L-Luhan..."

Chen menghela nafas seketika mendengar nama orang lain yang di sebut. Bukan namanya. Chen mengelus dada tepat di mana gambar hati berada. Ia menoleh ke belakang, penasaran kepada orang yang mampu merubah ekspresi pria yang sedari makan dan tidak mempedulikan sekitar.

Di depannya berdiri seorang pria berambut merah kehitaman tengah tersenyum kaku kepada orang yang ia ikuti dari tadi. Sedetik kemudian, pria yang Chen targetkan lari kencang meninggalkan tempat itu saat juga.

Chen sempat melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah keduanya dan berhasil membaca apa yang terjadi. Inilah cupid, bisa dengan mudah membaca apa yang terjadi jika ia bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi walaupun sedikit apapun.

Sedetik kemudian, Chen menelan ludah. Tatapannya mulai horror.

Jadi, dia harus menyatukan kedua hati yang...

...sama jenis?

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

**.**

**.**

Saya kembali membaca cerita dengan pasangan LuMin dan dengan pasangan favorit saya yang lainnya, KrisChen! *yay*  
Sebenarnya ini lebih ke KrisChen daripada ke LuMin...eh...atau nggak?

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mampir di cerita saya. Jangan lupa TINGGALKAN _REVIEW_~ *stress*Akhir kata, sampai ketemu di _chapter_ 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinta Cupid**

An EXO Fanfiction

By Pirates of The Moon

**.**

All character belongs to themselves. But the story is mine.  
MalexMale pair, OOC, and typo(s)  
With pairing LuMin and KrisChen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Ritual, Do'a dan Cinta.**

Chen terduduk lesu di jembatan besar dengan aura hitam penyesalan mengelilinginya. Bahkan seragam pink ketat yang selalu terlihat cerah itu, sekarang terlihat lebih kelam. Hitam dan menyesal.

Langit malam yang hanya di sinari oleh rembulan seakan mendukung kesedihannya. Chen hanya dapat menghela nafas terus-menerus.

Mendapati tugas menyatukan hati manusia yang sejenis merupakan tugas yang sangat mustahil di kabulkan oleh seorang cupid. Dan sialnya, kenapa harus ia yang mendapati tugas itu? Chen mengacak rambut hitam rapinya menjadi berantakan dan kembali menghela nafas.

"Aku kira siapa yang duduk seperti cupid yang mau mati, ternyata kau, Chen." Suara berat dari seseorang menyapanya. Chen menengok ke belakang dan mendapati sosok cupid seperti dirinya, tapi jauh lebih tinggi sedang melemparkan senyum kepadanya. Gigi putihnya bersinar terang mengakibatkan Chen harus menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau ternyata, Chanyeol." Beriringan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Chen kembali memfokuskan tatapannya ke bawah. Menatap jalanan yang masih saja ramai walaupun sang bulan sudah menunjukkan dirinya.

Chen dapat mendengar tawa Chanyeol, kemudian, Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya.

"Ckckck, panggil aku Cupid Chanyeol Yang Luar Biasa, Chen," dia berujar. Iseng.

"Ya, ya, Chanyeol si tuan pengentut. Aku harap kau sudah buang gas sebelum menghampiriku." Chen membalas dengan nada malas.

"Hei, hei, itu dulu, waktu aku masih lucu-lucunya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sekarang aku sudah dewasa, dan aku tidak pernah lagi kentut sembarangan." Chanyeol membalas dengan suara beratnya. Tidak terima di katai seperti itu oleh Chen. Dulu, dulu sekali dia memang suka kentut sembarangan sehingga ia di juluki seperti itu. Tapi, itu dulu ( Chanyeol ingin sekali menyebut dulu itu dengan nada panjang seperti duuuuuuuuuulllllllluuuuuuuu tapi karena terdengar bodoh, ia batalkan ) sekali.

Mendengar tidak ada respon, pria berambut coklat medium itu mulai khawatir. Apalagi ketika mendapati wajah Chen sedikit pucat dan tangannya yang bergetar—dan anehnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melihatnya tadi.

"Chen, baik-baik saja?"

"Oh tidak, aku rasa aku ingin kentut, seperti dirimu." Chen menjawab. Rancu.

"Ayolah Chen, serius. Aku sedang tidak bercanda!"

"Lalu, menurutmu tampang ini sedang bercanda?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Memperhatikan tatapan serius Chen yang terlihat menyakitkan.

"Chen? Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah. Sudah berapa lama kita bersama, hah? Kita sudah bersama dari kecil."

Chen berdecak pelan, "maksudmu dari pertama masuk sekolah? Kita baru lima tahun bersama. Bukan dari kecil. Jangan melebih-lebihkan apa yang kau ucapkan."

"Hahaha, Maaf. Baiklah, jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa kau sudah menyatukan hati manusia?" —Chanyeol yakin, itu bukan jawaban atas apa yang ia tanyakan. Tapi, ia tetap memilih untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku sudah menyatukan satu pasangan. Sekarang aku berkeliling untuk menemukan getaran yang baru."

"Senang, ya."

"Ha?"

Sedetik sesudah kata itu terucap, Chen membenturkan keras kepalanya dengan kepala Chanyeol. Membuat suara teriakan keras di tengah malam yang Chen yakini tidak ada seorang manusiapun yang menyadari teriakan mereka. Chanyeol memegang kepalanya kesakitan begitupula dengan Chen yang hanya bisa menunduk frustasi.

"Chen! Kau—"

"Aku mendapatkan pasangan sejenis."

"Eh?"

"Akumendapatkan...**pasangan sejenis**."

"EHHHHHHHHH?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chen mengerang frustasi saat dirinya sedang di kelilingi oleh para cupid yang seangkatan dengannya. Di sebelahnya, Chanyeol terisak pelan—entah itu asli atau tidak, Chen tidak tahu. Situasi yang tidak berbeda juga ada pada para cupid lain yang terisak pelan. Chen memijat pelipisnya kesal.

"Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak mengatakan hal ini padamu, Chanyeol. Dasar mulut ember."

Ya, andai saja Chen tidak mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin sekarang ia bisa bermenung sendirian. Tapi, sekarang, sekarang berterima kasihlah kepada si tuan pengentut yang telah menyebarkan berita Chen yang mendapatkan pasangan sejenis kepada para cupid lainnya.

Alhasil?

Para cupid yang seangkatan dengan Chen sekarang berkumpul untuk memberikan Chen do'a agar bisa selamat dan berhasil dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Mereka membawa banyak makanan yang Chen tahu itu berasal dari makanan manusia. Para cupid bahkan tidak berpikir kalau para manusia akan terkejut ketika mendapati makanan mereka melayang. Tapi, Chen bersyukur, tidak ada manusia yang bangun malam-malam begini.

"Sudahlah, Chen. Seharusnya kau senang, kami di sini mendo'a kan mu." Chanyeol berbicara di tengah isakannya—sekali lagi, entah itu asli atau tidak, Chen tidak tahu. Ia mengelap ingusnya yang keluar dengan sapu tangan pink yang ia temukan di tengah jalan menuju ke tempat Chen.

"Oh Dewa Cupid..." salah satu dari para Cupid mulai mengangkat suara. Chen mengerutkan alisnya, ia kenal orang itu. Kalau tidak salah, ia teman seangkatan Chen yang mempunyai mata besar. Saking besarnya, ia selalu terlihat sedang melototi seseorang. Kalau tidak salah namanya, Kyungsoo.

"Cupid Kyungsoo..." Chen mendesis pelan ketika sapu tangan pink yang berenda mencuat ke atas dari tangan Kyungsoo dan di terbangkan oleh angin.

"Hei, kita seangkatan dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak seharusnya kau memanggilnya Cupid Kyungsoo. Cukup nama saja." Chanyeol berbisik pelan. Kemudian, ia mendekati para cupid yang lain.

Chen mengangkat bahu, berbicara untuk dirinya sendiri, "sekedar formalitas saja."

"OH DEWA CUPID!" Kali ini suara Kyungsoo semakin menggelegar di ikuti oleh para cupid yang lain. Chen geleng-geleng kepala ketika mendapati para cupid melayang di awan membentuk barisan cinta. Mereka mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna pink dan melambai-lambaikannya. Chen tidak tahu, sejak kapan para cupid bisa memiliki sapu tangan berwarna pink? Padahal ia sendiri tidak punya. Tapi, demi kewarasannya sendiri, Chen lebih memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Chen menahan nafas sesak saat melihat Kyungsoo mulai membuka suara.

"Oh tidak." Umpatnya. Cepat-cepat Chen menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oh Dewa Cupid~ Yang Paling Mulia~ Tolonglah teman kami~ Cupid Chen~ Yang kesulitan menjalankan tugasnya~ Menyatukan hati manusia yang sejenis~~~"

Chen ingin muntah ketika suara _false_ Kyungsoo bergema ketika di ikuti oleh para cupid yang lain. Walaupun ia sudah menutup telinga, suara cempreng mereka masih saja terdengar. Terutama suara besar Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat mencolok di antara para cupid. Chen semakin ingin muntah ketika para cupid serentak memberikannya kecupan cinta dari jauh.—dan, lagi, termasuk Chanyeol yang memberikannya kecupan cinta jarak jauh, ia benar-benar ingin muntah. Melemparkan cinta mereka padanya. Tentu saja, Chen mengelak dari kecupan itu.

Mata Kyungsoo melotot di saat ia selesai menyanyi. Kemudian dia mulai menari—entah tarian atau apa namanya, Chen tidak yakin. Ia bergerak bersama para cupid hingga membentuk tulisan cinta dalam tulisan dunia Cupid.

Mereka menari dalam posisi mereka. Kyungsoo mulai menembakkan sinar laser berbentuk cinta ke arah Chen. Gerakan itu, di ikuti oleh para cupid yang lain. Seperti tadi, Chen mengelakkannya dan menghela nafas pelan.

Para cupid menggigit bibir saat Chen menghindari cinta mereka dan mereka semua serentak menangis. Termasuk Chanyeol yang berteriak histeris—dan lagi, Chen tidak tahu, apa ia serius atau tidak.

"Chen! Jangan di hindari! Itu adalah cinta dari kami!"

"Aku tidak butuh cinta kalian!"

"HAH?!" Semuanya sontak kaget. Terlebih Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya lebih lebar—jujur, Chen agak takut melihat matanya yang kian membesar. Para cupid turun menghampiri Chen. Mereka menatap Chen tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak ingin ritual? Kau tidak ingin do'a kami? Kau tidak ingin cinta kami? Kau tidak ingin berhasil? Kau tidak ingin kami—umph—" perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti di saat Chen menyumpal mulutnya dengan sapu tangan pink milik Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya.

"Tenang, dengarkan aku dulu, teman-teman."

Chen menghirup banyak udara kemudian melepaskannya.

"Aku bisa mengatasi masalah ini. Aku senang jika kalian perhatian kepadaku. Tapi, tolong, jangan melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu lagi."

"APAA?! KAU BILANG RITUAL MEMUJA DEWA CUPID MEMALUKAN? MEMALUKAN PANTATMU! DEWA CUPID ADALAH YANG TERAGUNG DAN KAU BILANG RITUAL MEMINTA DO'A KEPADANYA ITU MEMALUKAN? DI MANA OTAKMU CHEN?! MEMALUKAN PANTAT—" Kyungsoo yang sempat melepaskan sapu tangan pink yang di sumpal oleh Chen berteriak tidak terima, kemudian, mulutnya kembali di sumpal. Kali ini oleh roti yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangan Chen.

Chen lupa, Kyungsoo adalah salah satu pemuja Dewa Cupid yang sangat gila. Semua cupid juga memujua dewa. Tapi, tidak segila apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Dan sepertinya, angkatannya tahun ini kebanyakan pemuja gila seperti Kyungsoo di saat ia merasakan tatapan marah dari para cupid.

"Baiklah, maaf." Chen berujar pelan seraya mengacak rambut hitamnya kesal.

Kyungsoo melepaskan roti yang di sumpal di mulutnya, "APA? KAU HANYA MINTA MAAF DENGAN NADA SEPERTI ITU? PENGHINAAN! INI MERUPAKAN PENGHINAAN TERHADAP SANG DEWA CUPID YANG SANGAT AGUNG! CHEN! AKU AKAN BAKAR PANTATMU!"

Ah, andai sekarang ada barang yang bisa di sumpal di mulut Kyungsoo. Tapi, sayangnya Chen tidak dapat menemukannya. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo membuka lebar suaranya dengan ekspresi kaget berlebihan.

"KAU SUDAH MELANGGAR UNDANG-UNDANG PERCUPIDAN NO.15 TENTANG PENGHINAAN TERHAPAD PEMUJAAN DEWA CUPID! AKU AKAN MELAPORKANMU!"

_Seseorang, tolong diamkan mulut itu._

"Ada apa ini?"

Kericuhan terhenti ketika seseorang muncul dari balik portal yang membelah langit malam. Chen mati-matian menahan tawa saat sosok berkulit hitam dengan pakaian serba pink ketat tengah turun dengan anggunnya.

"Cupid Kai!" para cupid bersorak kagum ketika sosok yang mereka panggil Kai menginjakkan kakinya di tanah.

"TIMING YANG BAGUS SEKALI, CUPID KAI! CUPID CHEN TENGAH MELANGGAR UU NO.15 PERCUPIDAN!" Kyungsoo tidak sabar mengatakan hal itu segera berteriak dengan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Chen.

Kai mendekati mereka. Dan ia tidak tahu, sungguh betapa susahnya Chen menahan dirinya untuk tertawa.

Satu orang itu saja.

Satu orang itu saja yang paling sangat tidak cocok berada di dalam balutan baju cupid.

"Apa benar, Cupid Chen?" Kai bertanya. Menyelidiki.

Chen menjawab dengan menundukkan kepalanya, "er—itu...mereka membuang cinta mereka kepada saya. Dan melakukan ritual di dunia manusia."

Kai mengangguk mengerti kemudian menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah melototkan matanya tidak terima kepada Kai.

"Sudahlah, kalian semua bubar sekarang. Carilah manusia kalian."

"EHHH?"

Satu perintah dari Kai adalah mutlak, dengan berat hati, semua cupid pergi meninggalkan Chen, Chanyeol, Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Saya tidak terima, Cupid Kai. Dia menghina dewa kita, benar `kan, Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo berujar tidak terima seraya berkacak pinggang yang di balas anggukan singkat dari Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol." Kai mengucapkan nama itu hingga tiga kali. Menggeleng kepala kemudian berdecak pelan, "sejak kapan kau menjadi salah satu dari pemuja dewa?"

Chanyeol tertawa kaku, "baru tadi. Terlihat sangat mengasyikan bisa menggoda Cupid Chen."

"APA?! CHANYEOL SIALAN! KAU TIDAK SERIUS DALAM MELAKUKAN RITUAL ITU? KAU HANYA INGIN MENGGODA CHEN?! MENGASYIKAN PANTATMU, CHANYEOL! KALIAN BENAR-BENAR TELAH MENGHINA SANG DEWA! AKU TIDAK TERIM—"

"Kyungsoo!" Kai hampir berteriak saat Kyungsoo terus berucap dengan suara lantang.

"T-tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Sekarang, kau pergi, carilah manusiamu."

"T-tapi..."

"Ini perintah, Cupid Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah, dia mengangguk kaku. "Baiklah," kemudian meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Kai berkacak pinggang menatap Chanyeol yang sedang melemparkan senyum kepadanya. Dengan tatapan mata, Kai menyuruh Chanyeol segera meninggalkannya berdua dengan Chen saja.

Sekarang, tinggal mereka berdua saja.

"Hah, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Membuang cinta mereka sama saja menghabiskan energi mereka. Dan melakukan ritual minta do'a pada dewa di dunia manusia juga berakibat menghabiskan energi mereka."

Chen tidak menjawab perkataan Kai. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan dirinya yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan tawa.

Kai yang tengah berkacak pinggang menatap Chen yang tengah mati-matian menahan tawanya. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas. "Aku tahu, kau menertawakanku, tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan lagi?"

"He?"

Kai menghela nafas.

"Jadi, mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada gurumu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chen yang mulai sedikit tenang dan terbiasa akan penampilan Kai mulai bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Mereka berdua duduk di awang-awang. Chen menatap rembulan dan Kai menatap jalanan yang mulai tampak sepi.

"Jadi begitu, kau mendapatkan tugas yang sulit." Kai berujar pelan.

Chen tersenyum tipis, "begitulah, saya ingin mencari orang lain, tapi saya tahu pasti, cupid harus menyelesaikan satu tugasnya dulu."

"Jika tugas itu belum selesai, kau tidak akan bisa pulang," Kai menimpali.

Chen tersenyum sedih, "kalau boleh jujur, saya frustasi."

Kai menatap muridnya, mengelus pelan puncak kepalanya. Kemudian, mendapati muridnya menatap dirinya tidak mengerti. Kai tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini timing yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal semacam ini, tapi...apa kau tahu tentang cerita cupid yang jarang tersebar di dunia ini?"

Chen mencoba menerka, "er, tentang Cupid yang memuja dewa seperti Kyungsoo?"

Kai menggeleng pelan, "walaupun kau pandai, kau memang tidak tahu, ya? Aku kira kau tahu. Apa kau tahu tentang Cupid yang berhasil menyatukan dua hati manusia yang saling mencintai? Dan itu adalah sejenis. Apa di perpustakaan tidak tertulis?"

Chen menggeleng polos.

"Begitu, ternyata Kris sudah menghilangkan segala data tentang cupid itu sebenarnya."

"Memangnya kenapa di hilangkan?"

Kai menguap pelan, "siapa yang tahu jalan pikiran Kris? Aku saja teman dekatnya tidak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan."

Chen mengangguk kaku, "lalu...apa...apa yang terjadi dengan cupid yang berhasil menyatukan cinta manusia sejenis? Bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya?"

"...—sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kelanjutannya."

Ekspresi wajah Chen yang ingin tahu berubah menjadi kecewa ketika mendapati jawaban yang sangat tidak ia harapkan dari gurunya. "Saya pikir anda tahu."

"Hei, seharusnya itu kalimatku. Kau tahu, aku melihatmu berbicara dengan Kris, siapa tahu dia memberimu informasi tentang cupid itu."

"Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak memberikan informasi tentang itu."

"Begitukah?" pertanyaan singkat itu di balas anggukan kecil dari Chen. Ia menghela nafas dan kemudian mulai berdiri. "Sudahlah, saya akan berusaha menyatukan cinta mereka. Terima kasih Cupid Kai, walaupun sedikit, anda sudah menghibur saya."

Kemudian, Chen melayang meninggalkan Kai sendirian.

"Selamat berjuang, Chen," bisiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baiklah, maaf karena saya telat meng_update_ seminggu. Ini semua karena kesibukan saya menjelang UN SMA *ketahuan deh umur saya*. Semua serba sibuk, para guru kasih tugas ini-itu-ini-itu yang tidak pernah selesai dan di tambah lagi saya juga sedang sakit. Waktu untuk mengetik jadi semakin sedikit. Tapi, saya tetap usahakan untuk tetap update dan menamatkan cerita ini.

Chapter ini benar-benar buat humor doang ya, kayaknya -_-a  
Tapi, chapter depan bakal mulai serius kok #mungkin.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir, membaca dan me_review_ cerita saya *_deep_ _bow_*.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan _review_ lagi, ya.

SAMPAI JUMPA MINGGU DEPAN~


End file.
